


Love Through a Lens

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is bored and needs inspiration for something to have a quick wank to. Luckily Bro is there to help that out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Through a Lens

You start the computer up and log in almost a little impatiently. It’s not often you’re this fucking bored to actually resort to masturbation, and you just want to get this over with. Pesterchum starts up first and you minimize the box, not really looking for any awkward and forced conversation right now. Your leg is bouncing up and down rapidly as you wait for your internet browser to start up. You go to your usual site and scroll through the options. Luckily you aren’t too particular on porn selection so choosing something usually isn’t an issue. But right now nothing is catching your eye. Nothing is nearly appealing enough. You settle for a video of two girls and let it buffer some before clicking play. The noises the two are making are sweet and keening, but not anything like you want. You immediately go back to the main screen and keep scrolling. A couple more tries of lesbians before you move onto heterosexual. Once again, no video keeps your interest. By now you’re frustrated sexually as well as mentally. You just wanted some good porn, is that too much to ask for?

When your cursor rests over a video of two men it hesitates for a beat before you click the link. This video is taking strangely longer than the others to buffer and you drum your fingers along your desk in an attempt to preoccupy yourself. Finally it loads up and you hit play, leaning back in your chair. The video is nice and the noises aren’t half bad either but even by the fifth minute in, you’re losing interest. With a small inaudible sigh you close the box and lean back in your chair, frowning at the posters littering your walls. At that moment, Bro walks into your room without knocking as usual.

“Hey.” You swivel your chair around and your eyes widen a fraction behind the security of the shades. Bro is shirtless and leaning against the door frame, his arms comfortably crossed over his chest. You feel a small spark inside of you and you resist the sudden urge to lick your lips.

“Sup.”

“I’m heading up to the roof.” He said with a flick of his thumb. You nod and spin around to face the computer again. He leaves and you halfheartedly open up the browser once more. Midway into typing out the familiar website your hand falters and you sit back in your chair. You don’t need porn. You have something so much better than porn. Before you can fully realize what you’re doing and try to rationalize it, you stand and walk over to the window, pulling the curtains closed. You flip your stereo on and flop onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

You’ve honestly never felt this shaken. Why you’re doing this exactly, you don’t know. But the wild idea entered your head and settled there for weeks at a time, constantly stirring you in your sleep and gnawing at your senses until you nearly lost it. You give one last check to your Pesterchum to see that for once, no one is online. You can do this in peace. Now all you have to do is pluck up the courage to.  
Your shirt has been long discarded and you decide to start a little before the webcam actually kicks on. The tips of your fingers feel slightly cold against the warmth of your bare skin and you hiss a little, leaning up into it. You sigh a little and lean back against the cushioned chair, anticipating your actions. What if someone actually saw this. What if you wanted somebody to see it. The mere thought sent a strangely welcome shiver down your spine and you ran a clammy hand through your hair. Time to actually buck up and do this. With a few hit to the keys and a click of a mouse, the webcam was on and recording and all of the air in the world was gone.  
“Enjoy the show, kids.” You hear yourself say as you keep your eyes shut behind the safety of your aviator shades, pants fumbled to be opened and you’re as exposed as anyone could be. Your eyes shut of their own accord and slowly you can feel your imagination taking hold and fantasies begin to erupt. You can feel it now, that it’s not your own hands pulling down the straining boxers, it’s someone else’s. You can’t be bothered with who it was just yet, you were too preoccupied with wiggling your ass out of the last article of clothing.

You can feel yourself hesitating as a loose grip is established, one hand giving long and slow pumps. This is how it was for a little bit, just a slow steady rhythm, until your wrist seemed to twist of its own accord and fuck that’s not how you usually do that. Before you can banish the thought it arises; That’s how Bro would jerk you off.  
And suddenly it comes alive. Bro is sitting between your legs, arms tied behind his back with a belt, your hands in his hair and he’s unshaded, bare and exposed to you. Completely and solely yours. Your blunt nails slightly dig into the back of his skull and you jerk him forward, loving the sweet noise of surprise he made before it was muffled. Because God it felt too good to stop.

Almost immediately your hips are moving, harshly bucking up against your brothers face. He’s groaning around you, encouraging you on, wanting you to dominate him and fuck if that’s one thing you would ever think about missing the opportunity to do-

You thrust further and thank God Bro didn’t have much of a gag reflex because you’re all the way in and his throat spasms around you and you can’t help but moan, your eyes fluttering shut. Then he starts humming. He’s humming and moaning like a thousand dollar whore around you and you’re tugging at his hair hard, forcing him to stay down as close to you as he can get.

It’s too warm, it’s too fast, and most of all: it’s too real. You find yourself spilling over at an embarrassingly fast rate, panting heavily as your mind groped for logic in the foggy haze. You just jerked off to your brother. To your brother sucking your cock.

You sigh and run a clean hand through your hair, fixing your shades and looking over to the webcam. With another weary exhale you reach over and click a button, ending the video before your face can get any redder.


End file.
